


Je crois en Robb Stark

by princegrisejoie



Series: Time goes so fast, Heaven is Lost [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apparent Death (don't believe the major character death warning, Don't expect a happy ending, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/princegrisejoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU : Gotham City] - "Theon se souvenait très clairement de la voix de Robb lorsqu’il l’avait rassuré, il y avait une éternité de cela. Tout ira bien, tu verras. On va le retrouver. Il ne l’avait pas cru, mais il avait été touché que Robb essaie de le réconforter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je crois en Robb Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Première fic d'une série de one shot sur un AU ASOIAF/Gotham City. Pas de crossover car aucun perso de Batman n'apparait. Pas besoin de vraiment connaitre l'univers, donc. En gros, c'est un AU moderne/film noir/horreur.
> 
> Pour la violence, je pense que ça dépend de votre niveau de tolérance. Le mien étant bas concernant ce genre de scène, j'ai préféré mettre un avertissement.
> 
> "Enjoy" ?

**I BELIEVE IN ROBB STARK**

Theon se souvenait très clairement de la voix de Robb lorsqu’il l’avait rassuré, il y avait une éternité de cela. _Tout ira bien, tu verras. On va le retrouver._ Il ne l’avait pas cru, mais il avait été touché que Robb essaie de le réconforter. Personne d’autre ne l’aurait fait. Et puis, Robb y croyait vraiment, lui.

Ramsay Snow s’était échappé lors de son transfert à l’asile d’Arkham, allant jusqu’à se casser le pouce pour ôter ses menottes. Il avait massacré les deux gardes qui l’escortaient et le conducteur du fourgon qu’il avait abandonné non loin de là. Depuis, plus aucune trace de lui. Le jeune procureur Robb Stark en avait fait une affaire personnelle et dissimula mal sa fureur lorsqu’on lui annonça la nouvelle.

Theon n’avait pas réussi à feindre la surprise ; au fond de lui, il avait toujours été persuadé que jamais personne ne parviendrait à coincer Ramsay. Il avait un don pour la traque, et un bon chasseur doit savoir se dérober du regard de ses proies.

Cela faisait un an qu’il fréquentait Robb et le rêve venait de prendre fin brutalement. Ramsay était un fantôme de son passé dont il avait pensé à tort qu’il l’oublierait ; il était venu le chercher, et le remettre à sa place.

Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper éternellement.

Une semaine après la fuite de Snow, Theon Greyjoy se volatilisa ; Robb Stark fut le seul à évoquer la thèse de l’enlèvement et personne ne comprit son acharnement à retrouver le dernier fils du criminel Balon Greyjoy le plus rapidement possible. Au commissariat, on eut plutôt tendance à hausser les épaules en murmurant ‘bon débarras’ lorsqu’on apprit la nouvelle.

*

_Tout va bien se passer…_

Theon se réveilla en sursaut. Il haletait toujours lorsqu’on poussa la porte de la pièce sombre dans laquelle il était enfermé. Tout lui revint en un instant – la fuite de Ramsay, la terreur dans laquelle il vivait depuis un mois, deux yeux blancs dans le noir… un coup derrière la tête et puis l’obscurité.

« Enfin, il se réveille. Tant mieux, ça m’évite d’avoir à le faire moi-même. »

La voix de Ramsay acheva de rappeler Theon à la réalité. Par réflexe, il s’éloigna de son geôlier qui s’approchait inexorablement… et constata qu’il était menotté à une sorte de poutre métallique. Impossible de fuir ou même de se relever. La première fois, Ramsay n’avait pas pris toutes ces précautions, ce qui lui avait miraculeusement permis de s’enfuir de la cave dans laquelle il l’avait séquestré. _Il a appris de ses négligences, alors._ Etrangement, Theon en retira une certaine fierté. Ramsay aurait au moins appris quelque chose de lui. Comme ça devait l’énerver…

« Je t’ai eu. Tu es à nouveau à moi, maintenant ! Comment tu te sens ? ». Ramsay se tenait debout devant lui à présent, une lame brillante à la main.

Il y avait cinq ans que Theon ne l’avait pas aperçu en chair et en os. Il avait assez peu changé, à vrai dire, et ses goûts en matière d’habillement étaient toujours aussi singuliers. Theon n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer la ceinture de cuir rose pâle qui enserrait la taille de son geôlier – il avait toujours eu un faible pour cette couleur si proche de celle de la chair.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’as mis autant de temps ? » souffla Theon. Il esquissa le sourire narquois dont il avait fait une spécialité. S’il feignait l’indifférence et la moquerie, à mesure que la colère déformait le visage de Ramsay, Theon pouvait sentir sa gorge se serrer et son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. L’instant où la peur prendrait le dessus sur la fierté, il aurait perdu et Ramsay aurait gagné.

« Fais attention à chacun des mots que tu prononces, Theon Greyjoy. Tu sais ce qui t’attends, sinon. » Ramsay posa un genou à terre et enserra son cou. Theon pouvait à peine respirer mais tenta de rien laisser paraitre de la panique qui le gagnait.

« La première fois, tu as réussi à t’échapper, je te l’accorde. Tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour te protéger, on m’a dit. » Ramsay laissa échapper un rire cruel. « Robb Stark. Un Stark ! Pour prendre soin d’un Greyjoy ! »

Il chuchotait presque dans son oreille, à présent. « Tu n’as donc aucune fierté ? ». Theon déglutit. Il voulait cracher à la figure de Ramsay, mais son instinct de survie l’en empêchait. Et puis, au fond, il songea qu’il n’avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Robb lui avait tendu la main lorsqu’il en avait besoin, il s’était jeté dans les bras de la seule personne qui ne se soit jamais soucié de son sort…et quelque part, il en avait honte. Il aurait dû s’en sortir _tout seul_. C’est ce que le fils de son père aurait du pouvoir faire. Mais pas lui, pas Theon.

« Tu lui as offert quoi, en échange de sa protection ? » susurra Ramsay. Theon avait beau pertinemment savoir qu’il cherchait à le provoquer, il tressaillit et rétorqua : « Aucune idée, figure-toi qu’il n’a rien demandé. »

Ramsay sembla s’en amuser. « Va savoir. Peut-être qu’il t’imaginait plus fort que tu ne l’étais. »

 _Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu l’imagines,_ oui, Robb avait l’habitude de le lui répéter et de temps en temps, cela lui semblait pouvoir être vrai.

Il eut soudain très envie que Robb vienne l’aider. Il était procureur, il devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, même dans cette ville de dingues. Theon retint un sourire : Robb était probablement un des seuls au monde à nourrir des espoirs pour Gotham. Il se plaisait à affirmer qu’il n’existe pas de cause désespérée, tant qu’il y a des âmes pour croire en elle. Mais Robb était un idéaliste, et encore un gamin. Tous les enfants se croient invincibles.

*

« Je veux retrouver Snow au plus vite, capitaine Tarth. Vous comprenez mon empressement. »

« Oui, monsieur, mais cela fait plusieurs semaines qu’il s’est échappé et l’enquête est toujours au point mort. Aucune de nos pistes n’a abouti pour le moment … »

Robb se leva brusquement, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Il fit le tour de son bureau, sans rien dire, fixa un dossier dont Brienne ne pouvait lire l’intitulé, inspira longuement et puis se posta devant elle.

« Capitaine Tarth, vous allez réunir une équipe composée de vos meilleurs hommes. Vous n’avez qu’un seul et unique objectif : me ramener Snow. Mort ou vif. Vous ne répondrez qu’à moi, vous ne communiquerez qu’avec moi. Et vous avez carte blanche. »

Brienne Tarth partageait l’ambition du jeune procureur de redresser la ville, ainsi que l’espoir de la faire renaitre de ses cendres. Elle émettait toutefois des réserves – qu’elle gardait pour elle, la plupart du temps – quant au tempérament de Robb Stark. Il était jeune, passionné et têtu, par conséquent bien incapable de prendre des décisions parfaitement rationnelles. Elle-même passait pour une personne sensible, mais elle avait appris à garder la tête froide, les railleries de ses collègues la gardant de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

« Je vous fait confiance, Brienne. »

Obéissante et très respectueuse de sa hiérarchie, elle décida qu’il n’était pas de son devoir de réprimander Robb Stark, bien qu’il fût plus jeune qu’elle. Elle espéra ne jamais le regretter et sortit du bureau après avoir promis de ne rien divulguer de leur entretien à ses supérieurs directs.

Brienne sortie, Robb se rassit, ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et y dénicha un pendentif. Il fixa un instant le petit loup aux pupilles dorées, soupira, et passa autour du cou le cadeau d’anniversaire qu’il avait offert à Theon pour ses 25 ans.

*

« J’ai une belle histoire à te raconter », lâcha Ramsay en s’éloignant. « Les jeunes demoiselles raffolent des belles histoires, j’ai entendu dire. » Il tournait le dos à Theon, qui regagna confiance.

« Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? », siffla Theon, « Je ne suis pas une demoiselle. »

Les épaules de Ramsay se soulevèrent au rythme de son rire. Il résonna dans la pièce comme une menace sourde.

« Alors méfie-toi, tu en as déjà l’allure. », souffla-t-il entre deux éclats, « Surveille chacun de tes mots, c’est un conseil. Entre amis. »

Il avait cessé de rire, soudainement. Theon se tut et attendit la suite.

« Tu vas écouter mon histoire ? », demanda Ramsay. Le ton de sa voix ne suggérait pas la colère, pourtant, Theon savait qu’il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il n’avait même pas _envie_ de refuser. Si ce dingue préférait lui _raconter une histoire_ plutôt que de le torturer, il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas l’encourager à continuer.

« C’est l’histoire d’un kraken perdu dans les rues sombres de Gotham City… »

La famille Greyjoy se plaisait à vanter son glorieux passé dans la piraterie et avait fait du kraken son image de marque. Cela n’était pas franchement dénué de sens – la pieuvre se trouvait être une parure adéquate pour représenter une mafia tentaculaire.

 Theon sentit son corps de raidir mais se contenta d’hausser les sourcils. « Drôle d’idée ».

Ramsay feint de ne pas l’avoir entendu mais Theon savait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment intérêt à interrompre de nouveau sa lubie du moment. Autant le laisser parler. Ce n’étaient que des mots, du vent, insignifiants par rapport à la douleur. Ramsay se rapprocha de lui, Theon retint un mouvement de recul – énerver Ramsay était la dernière chose à faire s’il voulait qu’il se contente de raconter des histoires.

« Un petit kraken perdu dans ce monde de brute (Le ton de Ramsay s’était fait plus moqueur encore). Sans maison, sans famille, sans rien du tout. » Continua-t-il, sa voix doucereuse dissimulant mal le plaisir qu’il prenait à observer la moindre expression sur le visage de sa proie.

Theon cherchait désespérément des yeux un rat, une araignée ou n’importe quoi d’autre à observer fixement pour éviter de croiser le regard de Ramsay. Il aurait voulu l’affronter, le regarder dans les yeux, mais le souvenir de la dernière punition infligée pour son insolence était encore trop douloureux, malgré les années.

« Tu dois te demander comment un kraken – une fière bête le kraken, pas du genre à se laisser enchainer ! - pourrait accepter de se soumettre à la justice. » Ramsay se tut un instant comme s’il attendait une réponse. Agacé par le silence de Theon il se mit à sa hauteur et le força à le regarder. Plonger dans les pupilles blanchâtres de Ramsay était une expérience terrifiante.

« N’est-ce pas que la ville du crime appartient aux krakens, Greyjoy ? Qu’est-ce qu’un kraken irait faire au commissariat ? »

Theon essaya d’articuler quelque chose mais Ramsay lui serrait trop fort la mâchoire pour qu’il puisse prononcer une phrase compréhensible.

« Tu veux parler ? Tu veux te défendre ? » s’amusa Ramsay, « Mais il n’y a rien à ajouter. Tu es un traitre, rien d’autre. »

Il cessa enfin de lui compresser la mâchoire, mais Theon ne se sentit pas libéré pour autant.

« Tu peux faire croire au monde entier que tu es un prince avec tes beaux vêtements et tes manières. Moi, je l’ai toujours su. Tu n’es rien, Theon Greyjoy. Tu te débats désespérément dans l’espoir qu’on te remarque, c’est tellement pitoyable à voir. » cracha-t-il. Theon n’était pas suffisamment désespéré pour contredire Ramsay – il avait encore une mince chance de survie, et si lui se fichait de mourir ici, il ne souhaitait pas que Robb se batte pour un type déjà mort.

Il eut très envie d’expliquer tout cela à Ramsay. _C’est ça pour toi, un lâche ? Si j’étais vraiment si pathétique, je serais à tes pieds en train de m’excuser._

C’était vrai qu’il était un traitre. Du point de vue de Snow en tout cas : ils avaient travaillé ensemble, il y avait une éternité de cela…Puis la fierté avait pris le dessus. Theon avait fui…non, il était retourné chez lui. Avec un paquet d’argent et des exploits à raconter ! Mais Balon Greyjoy n’avait pas démontré plus d’affection ni même d’intérêt pour son fils qu’auparavant. Il ne s’était même pas fâché. Il s’était froidement moqué de lui devant ses lieutenants, exactement comme s’il avait été n’importe quel petit voyou de pacotille. Asha lui avait lancé un de ces regards…un mélange de pitié et de mépris. Elle avait bien tenté de le consoler après l’humiliation que son père lui avait fait subir …mais Theon ne supportait pas qu’on le plaigne. Il était un Greyjoy lui aussi. Pourtant, il aurait pu dévaliser une dizaine de banques et ramener tout le butin à son père, il aurait trouvé le moyen de le traiter de _fillette_. Qu’est-ce qui lui manquait, bordel ?

Après ça, il n’avait jamais revu Balon Greyjoy ni même remis un pied au Pyke’s, le casino dans lequel il avait pratiquement été élevé. Il s’était retrouvé seul au monde, et il se souvenait très clairement avoir songé à retourner auprès de Ramsay…mais il n’était pas tombé assez bas. Et il n’était pas suffisamment dingue non plus : dans les moindres recoins de la ville, on murmurait que Ramsay Snow cherchait le dernier fils Greyjoy _– celui dont Balon le Kraken a honte, ouais, celui-là_ – et offrait même une prime à celui qui le trouverait. Un vrai cowboy.

« Tu serais mort, abandonné comme un chien, si Stark n’avait pas décidé de te ramener chez lui un soir. Dis moi, il est comment, Stark, à poil - ? »

Ramsay venait de se taire. Cela n’arrivait qu’en de très rares occasions, et en effet, c’en était bien une. Theon venait de lui cracher à la figure, au sens propre, alors qu’il s’était jusqu’alors contenté de grimacer aux propos de Ramsay. Il se sentit très fier, l’espace d’un instant. Puis il croisa le regard de son tortionnaire et la peur pris le dessus.

 

*

L’équipe de Tarth était au complet, à présent. Elle était satisfaite de chacune de ses recrues, sincèrement. Pourtant, le doute et l’angoisse la rongeaient. Quelque chose en elle lui interdisait tout optimisme. Elle connaissait bien le dossier Snow : il était évident que cet homme était non seulement dangereux mais aussi qu’il avait des contacts et de nombreux moyens d’échapper à la justice, peu importe la voie qu’il choisissait. Elle ne croyait plus aux miracles. Brienne était épuisée, anéantie, comme tant d’autres idéalistes que cette ville avait réussi à broyer. Elle était peut-être au bord du gouffre – cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d’abandonner.

Robb Stark lui ressemblait sur ce point. Il était un des rares nobles cœurs de la ville,  presque un chevalier blanc, si sa passion n’avait pas effrayé pas les esprits plus rationnels – Stannis Baratheon, parangon d’honnêteté et actuel commissaire de police se refusait à lui faire confiance. Brienne l’avait toujours profondément regretté. Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup Stannis, mais il était parfaitement intègre. Si seulement il avait pu comprendre que Robb Stark était de son côté…Gotham était un champ de bataille où les âmes bien intentionnées se dévoraient entre elles ou étaient vouées à se corrompre. Elle soupira et décida de se replonger dans le dossier Snow.

Sa détermination était intacte.   _Je vous fais confiance, Brienne._

Elle avait juré à Catelyn Stark qu’elle protégerait son fils – elle respecterait sa parole, ou mourrait pour elle.

Personne ne lui en laissa le temps. Une déflagration éclata au loin, le commissariat s’agita, son cœur à elle se serra si fort qu’elle chancela en s’emparant du téléphone qui sonnait déjà sur son bureau.

 

*

Ramsay lui infligea un nouveau coup de pied, dans la figure cette fois. Theon sentit quelque chose se briser et le sang coula de plus belle. Tout ce qu’il espérait, c’était s’évanouir pour ne pas se réveiller. N’importe quoi plutôt que ça. Mais il espérait en vain, il le savait. Ramsay était un tortionnaire, peut-être le meilleur à Gotham. Il possédait l’art de maintenir ses victimes en vie, dans un état de souffrance telle que la mort semblait une douce délivrance.

Theon toussa et se protégea le visage par avance. Bien, donc il avait encore des reflexes d’auto-défense. Pas encore le point de non retour. Un petit rire satisfait lui aurait échappé si cela avait été possible, mais le sang ou les coups l’empêchaient d’esquisser l’ombre d’un sourire.

Il avait au moins une raison au monde de vivre, quelqu’un à revoir, une personne à ne pas décevoir…il voulait survivre, mais c’était _tellement difficile_ d’y croire. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d’imaginer Robb mais c’était toujours Ramsay qui s’imposait.

« Tu ris moins maintenant, Greyjoy ! T’as combien de côtes cassées, dis-moi ?! Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu’une merde ingrate comme toi pouvait se foutre de ma gueule ?! »

Il hurlait tellement fort et depuis si longtemps qu’un de ses chiens de garde ouvrit la porte pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas blessé. Le pauvre type se prit un coup de poing en pleine face, mais son intervention imprévue sembla avoir mis fin à la fureur qui s’était emparée de Snow…du moins, cessa-t-il de lui démolir les os un instant. La douleur se fit plus intense, alors que Ramsay avait cessé de le brutaliser. Tous les coups que Ramsay lui avaient portés lui revinrent en mémoire et le frappèrent par vagues et ce fut exactement comme s’il revivait chacun d’entre eux, plus intensément encore. La violence dont l’esprit est capable surprend toujours, même lorsqu’on y habitué.

Dans un état semi-conscient, Theon sentit qu’on le soulevait. Ramsay l’avait forcé à s’assoir par terre, contre le mur en bêton. Alors sa colonne vertébrale n’était pas brisée. Miracle. S’il s’en sortait vivant, il pourrait toujours danser, c’était une piteuse consolation mais il était décidé à se raccrocher à ce genre de petits riens.

« T’as compris la leçon, je crois. » annonça Ramsay. Il lui serra le poignet. _J’ai compris que j’étais ta petite chose._ Il ravala tout commentaire et se concentra sur Robb.

A une autre époque, il aurait été furieux, honteux de constater que sa survie dépendait de quelqu’un d’autre. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de paraitre si faible. C’est ce qui avait failli se produire la première fois, s’il un coup du sort ne lui avait pas offert une porte de sortie. Mais Robb l’admirait – même si cela lui avait toujours semblé ridicule, et à ce moment-là, il réalisa que c’était ce qu’il avait toujours désiré. Peut-être que personne ne pouvait expliquer ce mystère, mais les faits étaient là : Robb l’écoutait, le respectait, l’aimait. Il regrettait de ne jamais lui avoir avoué combien tous ces sentiments étaient réciproques.

Il avait passé tant d’années à prouver ceci ou cela au monde entier – qu’il était un Greyjoy, qu’il était un excellent tireur ou un décent tueur à gages, qu’il avait du cran, qu’il était séduisant, qu’il avait du potentiel et que tous se refusaient à l’admettre. Il avait si longtemps eu l’impression que le monde le détestait à l’unisson qu’il avait oublié qu’il se haïssait plus que n’importe qui d’autre. Robb l’avait compris.

Et par il ne savait quel miracle, il ne l’avait jamais détesté.

 _Tout va bien se passer, il suffit d’y croire._ Robb croyait en tout un tas de belles causes et surtout en l’humanité elle-même. Theon préférait ne croire en rien, de peur d’être déçu. Les pires sceptiques ont leurs exceptions. _Crois en Robb,_ se répétait-il, _crois en Robb, toute la ville croit en Robb et toi plus que n’importe qui. Crois en Robb, crois en Robb, crois en Robb._

Theon rouvrit un œil. Ramsay le dominait de toute sa hauteur – Theon lui trouva un air plus bestial et sauvage que d’ordinaire.

« Tu as vu ça ? » demanda-t-il, autoritaire, « C’est ton sang, Greyjoy, et bientôt le reste tapissera ces murs. » Theon comprit alors qu’il désignait les larges flaques rougeâtres qui s’étalaient au sol. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant saigné. Il avait dû s’évanouir, finalement. Au moins quelques instants.

Il espérait ne pas avoir perdu conscience plus longtemps qu’une poignée de minutes. Ramsay était un de ces cauchemars qu’il préférait voir venir. Imaginer qu’il soit resté inconscient et à sa merci lui donna la nausée. _Ramsay les préfère conscients, il t’aurait réveillé…._ tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, une vraie épave ! J’ai du mal à croire que toi, si faible, si _pitoyable_ , tu aies pu tuer de tes propres mains. Bon si je me souviens bien, tu maniais le fusil. Pas trop brave, Theon Greyjoy. » Theon déglutit, mais l’angoisse ne voulait pas le quitter. Il appréhendait chaque mouvement de Ramsay. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’il se baissa pour ramasser son couteau. « Mais tout ça, les assassinats, les crimes…c’était avant, quand tu voulais encore plaire à papa Balon. »

La lame l’effleurait à peine. « Quant tu n’étais pas encore un sale … » Elle s’immisça sous son ongle, lacéra la peau au passage. « connard… ». Elle s’enfonçait sous l’ongle, plus fort, plus fort…Theon se mordit si fort la lèvre qu’elle se mit à saigner abondamment. « …de TRAITRE ! » La lame souleva l’ongle dans un petit bruit satisfaisant – de la musique aux oreilles de Ramsay.

Theon hurlait encore lorsque Ramsay ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et claqua des doigts.

*

Elle ne s’était jamais senti aussi seule dans une foule. Les murmures s’intensifièrent lorsqu’elle grimpa sur l’estrade – on avait toujours médit sur son passage, mais tout était tellement différent. Brienne Tarth se posta auprès du commissaire Baratheon. Elle tenta de garder la tête haute, elle le devait, pour tous ceux qui nourrissaient encore de l’espoir. Le devoir pris le pas sur l’émotion, mais il s’en fallait de peu pour qu’elle ne craquât.

Les flashs des appareils photos l’aveuglèrent. « Commissaire Baratheon, parlez-nous de l’explosion de ce matin – avez-vous une idée du nombre de victimes ? Par qui a-t-elle été provoquée ? Des revendications ? »

Stannis Baratheon fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser toutes ces piaillements. Son regard était droit et fixe, on y lisait pourtant une grande affliction. Son adjoint se tenait à sa droite, les yeux mouillés mais lui-aussi avait le visage fermé.

La salle commençait à s’agiter. Une conférence de presse avait été convoquée deux heures après l’explosion qui avait fait voler en éclats le palais de justice. On dénombrait une cinquantaine de morts et autant de blessés ; Gotham avait à peine sursauté, après tout, elle en avait vu d’autres. Lorsqu’une deuxième conférence fut convoquée peu après, on se demanda ce qui avait pu se produire de si catastrophique.

Ainsi, lorsque Stannis Baratheon prit enfin la parole, tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« Le procureur Robb Stark a péri ce matin, dans l’explosion du Palais de Justice de Gotham. »

Brienne retint un sanglot. C’était comme une épée enfoncée dans le peu d’espoir qui leur restait. Et sa défaite personnelle. Elle eut une pensée pour Catelyn et serra les poings jusqu’à ce que ses ongles s’enfoncent dans ses paumes.

*

Ramsay caressa sa joue avec une douceur qui le dégoûta. Il avait tellement mal qu’il en devenait à moitié dément. Il avait envie de hurler à Ramsay de disparaitre, de crever, d’arrêter de le toucher – mais articuler lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire ? Attendre, lutter, espérer. _Il te suffit d’un beau souvenir auquel te raccrocher, un seul, c’est assez._ Voilà ce que Robb Stark lui aurait dit. C’est ce qu’il fit.

« Tu sais ce qui est amusant dans cette histoire, Reek ? » Theon résista à lui cracher de nouveau à la figure. _Tu t’appelles Theon, c’est suffisant. Greyjoy, ou n’importe quoi d’autre, on s’en fiche. Juste Theon._

Ramsay fit danser son couteau sur sa poitrine dénudée. « Tu t’es toujours cru tellement cynique…mais en fait tu es vraiment trop naïf. Tu as cru pouvoir devenir quelqu’un – bon à la limite, je peux te le pardonner. » Il rit cruellement. « Tu as espéré plaire à ton père et à tout un tas de mafieux qui n’en avaient rien à foutre de toi – même à moi peut-être ! » Cette fois, le rire fut presque hystérique.

« Mais c’est pas le pire. » Il lui lacéra de nouveau la peau. Theon émit un sifflement de douleur, Ramsay sourit.

« Tu n’as pas cru que tout ce sang était le _tien_ …si ? », susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

*

« Vous n’avez pas retrouvé de corps ? », explosa Catelyn Stark. Brienne lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

Elle avait tenu à annoncer la nouvelle elle-même. Les enfants Stark étaient tous sous le choc, livides et tremblants de rage et de chagrin. Ils avaient surmonté le décès de leur père, un sombre assassinat qui avait bouleversé toute la ville. A présent, ils devaient faire face à la disparition de leur frère, et si cher fils.

Brienne avait longuement discuté avec Catelyn Stark ; face à elle, la mère de Robb s’autorisa quelques larmes. Elle était si anéantie que même laisser échapper quelques sanglots paraissait douloureux. Lorsque le portable de Brienne sonna et qu’on lui annonça qu’aucun corps ne pouvait être identifié comme étant celui de Robb Stark, elle tenta de garder son sang-froid et de ne rien laisser paraitre face à Catelyn. Elle devina tout, en fin de compte. _On ne peut absolument rien lui cacher,_ songea Brienne avec admiration.

« Je me dois d’être honnête avec vous, Catelyn. », répondit Brienne. « Nous n’avons pas retrouvé de corps mais les recherches ne sont pas terminées. Il est possible que l’attentat visait votre fils en particulier. »

Catelyn poussa un soupir désespéré. « Je n’ose pas imaginer qu’il puisse être… »

« …vivant ? J’aimerais le croire. Mais je ne veux pas nourrir de faux espoirs. Son assassin pourrait avoir gardé son corps. » Brienne s’empara de la main de Catelyn, la serra. « Dans ce cas, je vous promets que je le retrouverai. »

Lorsqu’elle rentra chez elle, ce soir là, une lettre manuscrite l’attendait sur son bureau. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

*

« TU MENS ! »

Son corps refusait de lui obéir, il ne pouvait ni se relever, ni le frapper, ni courir…alors il hurlait. Il criait comme il n’avait jamais osé le faire. Il savait pertinemment que Ramsay mentait, il jouait avec lui, il le maniait comme une petite marionnette. Tout ce qu’il attendait de lui, c’était de la faiblesse.

Alors Theon _hurlait_ parce qu’il n’avait plus que ça pour se défendre.

« DIS-LE QUE TU MENS ! OU ALORS PROUVE-LE-MOI ! »

Bizarrement, Ramsay ne semblait plus s’amuser. Theon s’en félicita. Après tout, peut-être avait-il réussi à l’ennuyer. Ramsay préférait les proies qu’il pouvait dominer. Avec un peu de chance, il venait de lui prouver qu’il n’était pas sa proie idéale…il faudrait qu’il remercie Robb plus tard. S’il s’était mis à crier, c’était pour lui.

« Pauvre petite bête blessée », souffla Ramsay, une pointe étrange d’amertume perçait dans sa voix, « Tu as besoin que je te prouve que ton maitre est mort ? Il fut un temps où tu me croyais sur parole. »

«  _Robb n’est pas. Mon. Maitre._  » cracha Theon en détachant chaque mot. « NE M’APPROCHE PAS ! ». Il détestait lorsque Ramsay faisait mine de le punir. Il n’en fit rien, cette fois non plus, se contentant de rester debout, alors que lui était toujours recroquevillé par terre. Ramsay se posta pile devant lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

« Robb Stark a été la seule personne a bien vouloir te chercher, après que je t’aies récupéré. Un vrai emmerdeur. Il commençait à un peu trop s’intéresser à mes affaires, donc j’ai mis sa tête à prix. »

Il fit tourner son couteau entre ses doigts. « Je sais pas qui a eu la peau du jeune Loup. Je m’en fous, pour être honnête. Mais je sais qu’il est mort. »

« FERME LA, RAMSAY ! CA NE PROUVE RIEN ! », éructa Theon. Il persistait à crier, sinon il était persuadé de se mettre à pleurer et jamais il ne s’autoriserait cet écart. Jamais devant Ramsay Snow.

Ramsay ouvrit son poing et fit tomber quelque chose sur le visage de Theon : « C’est à toi ce petit trésor ? »

Un petit loup aux pupilles dorées fixait Theon. « Où – où tu as trouvé ça ? ». Il balbutiait, se débattait avec les mots comme un noyé avec l’océan qui l’engloutit.

_C’est un cauchemar, c’est impossible. Ce pendentif est à moi, le premier cadeau de Robb…Ramsay a dû me l’arracher lorsque je me suis évanoui…Ou alors j’ai oublié de le remettre le jour où Ramsay m’a enlevé…Robb l’aurait gardé, il accorde tellement d’importance aux souvenirs. Ca lui aurait donné du courage…_

Il avait envie de vomir.

« On me l’a offert, en fait. » Ramsay laissa échapper un rire ironique. « C’est drôle, comme toi ! Stark t’offres un bijou en forme de loup et toi, comble de la servilité, tu l’enfiles, tout content comme un petit chien ! C’est comme les colliers de chien, tu sais. Juste plus élégant. Tu te frottais à ses jambes, aussi ? Et tu le léchais s’il te le demandait ? »

« FERME-LA, RAMSAY ! », s’époumona Theon, « IL EST MORT, C’EST CA, C’EST TERMINE ? SI TU DIS VRAI, ALORS TUES-MOI ! FINISSONS-EN ! »

Le jour où Robb lui avait enfilé ce collier, il s’était senti tellement libre – pour la première fois de sa vie. Libre d’être Theon, juste Theon. _C’est suffisant, pour moi, Theon._

C’était son souvenir heureux.

Il ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux lorsque Ramsay, pratiquement allongé sur lui, enserra sa gorge. Il allait l’étrangler, il allait étouffer, chercher pitoyablement à respirer, puis il allait mourir. _Avec Robb._ Il croyait toujours en Robb. _Crois en Robb, crois en Robb, crois en Robb si c’est le seul espoir qu’il te reste._ Ici, ou dans l’au-delà…Robb y croyait, à l’après vie, non ? Alors peut-être que lui aussi, il pourrait y croire, oh, juste un peu, un instant…

Des larmes, ou du sang, il ne savait plus trop roulèrent sur ses joues. S’il mourait et que les croyances de Robb étaient vraies, il irait droit en Enfer. Aucune chance qu’il y retrouve Robb. _Tout va bien se passer…_

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il n’était pas mort et le pendentif reposait sur sa poitrine.

Il l’enfila, l’embrassa, et attendit dans le noir.


End file.
